An unlikely source
by IheartNate
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic so id be really greatfull for some feedback! : This story is based on Kennet starting off with Bonnie feeling sad about events in her life and later finding comfort and love in an unlikely source. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :An unlikely source

Bonnie sat at the bar of the mystic grill staring at her three empty shot glasses that sat in front of her contemplating the days events. Her mother Abbey had been turned into a vampire by Damon after striking some sort of deal with Elijah to secure Elena's safety and then left town telling Bonnie "you'd be better off with out me". 'Why?' Bonnie though to herself. How could she have just found her mother after all this time only to loose her again? . She needed her mother now more than ever! She had no one to talk to about her problems now Gramms was gone, yes she had Caroline and Elena and she loved them with all her heart but they wouldn't understand how she felt, all they seemed to concentrate on was defeating Klaus and his family. To Bonnie it seemed like the others never had time for her anymore, know body ever asked her how she was doing. Bonnie was now missing Jeremy more than she ever thought she could miss anyone even after he kissed Anna behind her back but Bonnie loved Jeremy and nothing would every change that because he understood her, he was the only one she could talk to about anything without having to worry about hurting someone else. Maybe she could go visit him?

Out of the corner of her eye Bonnie noticed a young man come and sit at the bar on the stool beside her. 'Can I get you a drink?' he asked with what seemed to Bonnie as a rather familiar voice but as soon as Bonnie looked up and saw him she a sense of fear run through her body, it was almost a tingly feeling because that distinctive English tone belonged to Kol Mikaelson, the youngest original and brother of Klaus. Bonnie, who didn't feel like talking to anyone tonight (especially a cocky vampire) and also felt too disorientated to speak, just gave a simple shake of her young witch couldn't help noticing Kol's boyish features though, 'those big brown eyes are the kind you can find yourself getting lost in' she thought 'and those strong arms of his are the kind any girl wants to feel wrapped around her on a bad day, he's actually rather cute' her mind carried on saying inside her head. 'I thought I recognised you' the young vampire said pointing his finger at her and startling her , 'you're the Bennet witch that tried to help my crazy mother rid the world of her children' he carried on making sure that Bonnie heard the extra emphasis he put on 'tried'. Bonnie felt to tired to sit and listen to Kol's smart remarks so she picked her coat up and walked towards the door. 'You should be careful walking home on your own at this time of night, there are lots of dangerous people out there Bonnie' Kol shouted winking his dark brown eyes at her as she turned to look at him.

"Kol Mikaelson? Seriously Bonnie? Get your head together you're with Jeremy!" Bonnie said to herself feeling so stupid. But Bonnie's thoughts became interrupted by the sounds of someone rushing behind her. She quickened her pace and tried to make her strides longer whilst listening carefully to whoever or whatever was following her but to her surprise the footsteps seemed to stop and just disappear. "phew!" Bonnie said breathing a sigh of relief. She got her breathing pattern back to normal and carried on walking.

*SMACK* The young witch felt to cold hold grab her and through her into an alley alongside one of the towns restaurants. The hands grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the brick wall alongside her, she tried to struggle and relieve herself from the strangers grasp but whoever it was had very strong hands.

"Don't be scared sweetheart, I just want a small drink"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let go of me you weirdo!" Bonnie started to scream at the top of her voice but the stranger just covered her mouth with his hand. "The more you try to scream the longer this will take and the longer it takes the meaner I'll get" said the deep dark voice. Bonnie immediately started to hyperventilate and her heart began racing and pounding so hard it felt as though it would burst out of her chest. The young witch was too flustered to even think about trying to use whatever magic she had to protect her. 'This is it' she thought, 'I am going to die at the hands of a stranger. I've so far survived psychotic originals, werewolves and crazy witches but now the end of my life will be because of some strange and desperate vampire just happening to get lucky'. Throughout the next few moments of Bonnie's anticipation all she could picture in her mind was her friends and family. How would they feel if she died? What would they do?

After snapping out of her thoughts Bonnie looked up to see the face of her attacker. He was much taller than her with blonde hair and very light blue eyes but his eyes quickly turned to an extremely dark black colour and his shin white fangs rapidly lengthened to extend out of his mouth. The young vampire smirked at Bonnie as though he was showing his fangs off at her but the smirk quickly disappeared from his face as his pulled his head back like a snake ready to strike. 'This is it' She thought. Bonnie closed her eyes ready to embrace what was about to happen. '1,2,3' she counted in her mind but nothing happened instead she just heard a quick snapping sound. Bonnie opened her eyes just in time to see the young vampire's lifeless body fall the ground in front of her. 'You really should listen to advice more often Bonnie'. She looked up to find Kol standing opposite her in the alley with smirking at her. Bonnie stepped over the body and flung her arms around Kol with tears running down her face. 'Thank you so much' she whispered but the young original just stood there mostly baffled to find Bonnie hugging him but Bonnie quickly released him from her arms after realising what she was doing. She couldn't really explain why she hugged kol after all she was supposed to hate him but somehow hugging him felt right under the circumstances. The pair stood their in an awkward silence for a few moments as neither of them new what to say to each other. Kol picked up the body of the dead vampire and threw it into the nearby dumpster. 'I suppose I should be a gentleman and walk you home, better make sure you don't get hit by a car or something' Kol said flashing that Billion dollar smile of his.

'Do you know who that vampire was?' asked Bonnie trying to 'break the ice' as they reached her home. 'Ohhh just one of my Brother's pathetic Hybrids' Kol replied. 'I suspect you won't be in Klaus's good books when you get home then?' 'Probably not but I think I can handle my brother, he's all talk' Kol said winking at Bonnie but once again she couldn't help noticing how beautiful he actually was with his boyish features. 'Thanks for walking me home,Well actually thanks for everything you did for me tonight I'm really grateful'. Kol just laughed a little and then said 'your welcome but I think I deserve a kiss for my efforts tonight you know, after all I did save your life' he carried on whilst once again winking at Bonnie. For a moment the young witch just stood there embarrassed with no clue how to answer Kol's latest remark. Eventually she replied and said "I knew there would be an ulterior motive to you saving me but seeing as your trying to guilt trip me and I have no strength left in me today to argue with you I guess you can have your kiss". "Pucker up then Bennett" Kol said almost defiantly as though he had won this little battle he thought had going on with Bonnie. The young original stepped closer to Bonnie so that their bodies were almost touching and closed his eyes whilst waiting to feel Bonnie's luscious pink lips against his. After keeping him waiting in suspense for a few seconds Bonnie leaned in close and whispered in Kol's ear "are you ready?" and after seeing him give a little twitch of his lip she leaned in even closer so she could feel his breathe on her and so their lips were almost touching. Just as she moved her head as though to kiss Kol she swerved her head round to the right and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks again Kol" Bonnie said almost trying not to laugh as she walked up the wooden porch and into her house. "I outsmarted a 1000 year old vampire!" Bonnie shouted with a sense of confidence and pride as she knew Kol could easily hear her.

"Uh Oh somebody's very grumpy tonight" Laughed Rebekah as Kol entered the Original's mansion making sure to slam every door. "What's the matter brother? Don't tell me that Bennet girl turned down your advances? The Barbie blonde vampire carried on whilst painting her nails. "Turn me down? Nobody has ever turned me down Bekah, I mean look at me how could they? Miss Bennet is just going to need a little more persuasion that's all". "Well good luck with that brother! Everyone knows that she's hopelessly in love with Jeremy Gilbert at the moment" Kol walked towards his sister and leant over the back of the sofa to face her and whispered "She wont by the time I'm done with her".


	3. The rose

'Knock Knock'. Bonnie heard the sound of someone knocking on the door downstairs. She sat up in her bed and looked at her alarm clock which read '7:30AM'. "Uhh what does someone want at this time of the morning?" She sighed. She got up out of her bed and put her soft,fluffy pink slippers on. Bonnie skipped down the stairs to her front door only to notice there was no one there. She opened the big white door and stepped out on to the porch to find a single blood red rose placed on top of a small white envelope that had 'Miss Bonnie Bennet' written on the front in neat black handwriting. Bonnie picked up the envelope and pulled out the small white card that was inside and read "Dear Bonnie, you are invited to attend the Mikaelson's ball at their mansion tonight at 7:30pm". 'They must be kidding!' Bonnie thought. She turned the card over to find another message written on the back. "Your probably thinking of ignoring this invitation Bonnie, but that will just anger me and I do terrible things to people when I'm angry. Kol". Whilst reading the note Bonnie could clearly picture the youngest original's evil smirk in her mind. 'Jackass' Bonnie shouted at the top of her voice.

All of a sudden she heard the phone ring so she rushed back into the living room and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Bonnie said. "Did you get an invite to the Mikaelsons's?" The sweet voice on the other end of the line said."Hey Elena and yes unfortunately I did" Bonnie said with a sigh. "I'm guessing you got told you had to go as well then? My invitation was from Esther and it said she wanted to talk to me" Elena replied sounding quite worried."Well if you do talk to her just be careful Elena after all she is a 1000 year old witch! Did Caroline get an invite?". "Don't worry Bonnie I will, Stefan and Damon will be there. And yes Caroline did get and invite" Elena answered. "Ok well I will see you tonight Elena" "Ok bye Bonnie". Both girls hung up.

Bonnie sat at home planning her outfit for the ball and anxiously counting down the hours on the clock. Eventually it was time to get ready so Bonnie slowly walked up the stairs to her bedroom. 'I can't believe I'm actually going to this stupid ball' Bonnie thought to herself. But Kol did threaten to hurt people if she didn't and Bonnie couldn't afford risking anyone else she loved getting hurt so in theory she had to do what Kol had said. Suddenly Bonnie heard stefan's car pull up outside her house he had offered to drive her,Caroline and Elena to the ball.


	4. The Dance

The Dance

They soon arrived at the originals mansion. It was a big white building with many windows shining from the big bright lights inside. They all walked up to the steps to the big white doors, Elena holding hands with Stefan and Bonnie and Caroline walking side by side. Bonnie wore a long emerald green dress that matched the colour of her eyes and long silk black gloves. Her long, shiny black hair was curled and placed to one side over her right shoulder. As Bonnie got to the door she took in a deep breath and quietly said "here we go".

Once inside Bonnie looked around to see many women, some she recognised from around mystic falls, wearing long elegant dresses and their partners wore smart black tuxedo's. Suddenly Bonnie heard a loud chiming sound and looked up at the marble staircase. There stood each of the originals, Kol, Finn and Rebekah on the left side and Elijah and Klaus on the right but in the middle stood a tall blonde woman. 'Esther' Bonnie thought, she looked younger than Bonnie expected for someone who was 1000 years old. Esther started to speak and thanked her guests for coming. Bonnie looked up at the staircase once again but this time aimed her sight towards Kol who she realised had picked her out in the crowd. They both made eye contact with each other for a second before Kol winked at her. Bonnie who felt awkward and slightly embarrassed just looked at the floor. "I hope you will all join us in a waltz and enjoy the rest of the evening" Esther said, her voice sounding incredibly english. Bonnie turned around to find Kol stood in front of her holding out his hand. Even Bonnie had to admit that Kol looked very handsome in his tuxedo. "Care to dance?" Kol asked her, with a smile all over his face."Go to hell Kol" Bonnie replied fiercely. Kol put a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt by what Bonnie had said. "Now, now Bonnie that's no way to talk to your date is it?" The young original said."You Kol are not my date! I am only here because you threatened to hurt people if I didn't come". Bonnie said getting even more annoyed."Ohh Bonnie lighten up, its just one dance". Kol grabbed Bonnie's hand and almost dragged her into the hall before she could react. The music started to play and Kol turned Bonnie round to face him. He took her left hand in his and put his right hand on her back. His hands felt extremely cold against her skin which made her jump a little when she felt his touch. Bonnie placed her right hand onto one of Kol's muscular shoulders. They began to move slowly to the soft music in synch with all the other couples around them. "Your not a bad dancer Bonnie" Kol eventually said. "Your not bad either considering your an old man" Bonnie replied. Kol just laughed at her response but really all he could think about was the smooth red blood that was running through her veins. Kol managed to come back down to reality and focused himself on her beautiful green eyes that glistened in the light. He noticed Bonnie's cheeks turn all pink when she noticed him looking at her which even made someone as cold hearted as Kol smile. Kol had never really noticed how girls looked, after all humans to him were just a necessity, but to him. Bonnie seemed different because however much he wanted to drink her blood something in his head told Kol that he shouldn't hurt her this made him a little angry. All of a sudden the music came to a stop and the couples around them came to a stand still now that the waltz was over. Kol copied the other men around him and kissed Bonnie's hand which made her heart pound louder. Bonnie slowly took her hand away and drifted into the crowd with her long green dress flowing behind her.


	5. The Dance part 2

For the rest of the evening Bonnie just circulated the grand hall and exchanged pleasantries with people she new. Now and again Bonnie would have a dance with some of the guys as she was too polite so say no and she had lost track of Elena's movements after Esther's speech. Bonnie guessed that Elena and Esther were having that chat Elena had told her about.

Later on in the evening Bonnie got bored of going round and around talking to the same people so she decided to go explore the hidden parts of the oh so grand Mikaleson Mansion. There were many rooms and flights of stairs leading to other floors of the building but the architecture was not what was puzzling Bonne. Ever since that dance with Kol she couldn't get her head around the fact that he was so gentle with her, the way he touched her, the way he spoke to her and even the way he looked at her seemed almost kind and lovingly and maybe even a little human, she couldn't help but smile whilst going over their dance together in her head. 'Maybe Kol does have some humanity left in him?' Bonnie thought to herself.

Bonnie heard the sudden cry of someone in pain, it was a deep manly voice which sounded very familiar to her. 'MATT' Bonnie suddenly realised and began running -which she found was incredibly hard in her heels- down the corridor to where the sound had come from. There was a small opening on the left side of the corridor which led on to a balcony overlooking the front of the house. Bonnie charged onto the balcony to find Matt kneeling on the floor screaming in agony. She looked up to find Kol stood infront of Matt holding his hand but holding it so tightly that the bones in Matt's hand were snapping one by one. "Let him go' Bonnie shouted at Kol. "Ohh back off Bonnie this has nothing to do with you! I'm just doing my sister a little favour by showing her how weak Matt here is" Kol laughed as he tightened his grip on Matt's hand. "This has everything to do with me" Bonnie shouted defiantly. Kol suddnely fell to the floor screaching in pain and holding his hands to his head. Bonnie continued to focus her power on him and stepped up the level of pain she was sending until she heard Damon appear behind her. "You little ..." Kol began to shout as he lunged at her with his fangs beared but Damon caught him just before he reached her and both vampires fell over the edge of the balcony. Bonnie could hear them on the ground below fighting but she ran to Matt and helped him up. "Oh Matt are you ok?" Bonnie asked, but she soon regretted saying it. "Its just my hand that hurts. Thank you Bonnie, you know for doing what you did". "My pleasure Matt!" Bonnie said hugging the young qauterback. "Com'on let's get you to the hospital and fix that hand" she said reasuringley as she lead Matt downstairs.

Once outside Matt and Bonnie found Klaus,Rebekah,Finn,Damon,Stefan and Elena all stood looking very angry but Bonnie soon realised lying on the floor next to where Elijah was stood lay Kol's motionless body. "What the hell did you do to him Damon?" Bonnie asked trying not to sound worried. 'How can you be worried about him Bonnie?' She asked herself, 'for heavens sake he's a murderer he just tried to kill one of your best friends!' She carried on thinking. "I just gave him what he deserved Bonnie, he's had it coming". But Bonnie wasn't listening, she couldn't stop looking at Kol lying on the floor, something inside her felt mad at Damon for breaking Kol's neck but the other side of her was telling her not to be so naïve and to realise that Kol is just a monster that doesn't care about anyone but himself. "Elijah you should take Kol to his room before anyone sees him" said Finn calmly. The oldest original scooped Kol up in his arms and in a flash both were gone just like damon. "I'm going to take Matt to the hospital guys, I'll see you tomorrow" said Bonnie whilst ushering Matt to her car.

After spending an hour at the hospital whilst Matt had his hand bandaged Bonnie drove him home and then drove herself back to her own house at around 12:30pm. She found Elena sat on the porch looking quite happy for once. "Elena what are you doing here? Have you seen the time?" Said Bonnie who was quite surprised to see her best friend at this time of night. "I know Bonnie, you don't mind do you? I just needed someone to talk to about what Esther said to me at the ball" replied Elena. "Oh okay what did she say?" Asked Bonnie. "Well its quite good news really. She told me she had found a way to kill all of the originals which I was quite surprised about because they are her children right? But anyway she created an elixir using a drop of my blood which she later put into the champaigne that everyone drank later in the evening. Once each of the originals had drank the champaigne they became bind together as one!" Said Elena clearly enjoying telling Bonnie all about it. "So how exactly does that help us?" Bonnie asked. "Well now that they are all combined as one it will only take one of them to die to kill them all like how that witch joined me and Katherine at the Masquerade Ball last year" " So Rebekah,Elijah,Finn, Klaus and ...Kol will all die? Bonnie asked nervously. "Yep! Isn't it great Bonnie" said Elena who was extremely happy now. Bonnie gave a halfhearted smile trying to look pleased but really she hated the whole plan.


	6. The Kiss

Bonnie and Elena sat and talked for another hour before Elena went home. Bonnie laid in her bed curled up in her duve thinking about everything Elena had said but once again Bonnie heard a light tapping sound at her door. "What the hell?" Bonnie shouted. She got out of bed and put on her dressing gown, brushed her hair and walked down stairs. She opened the door to find Kol stood on the porch. "What do you want?" Bonnie asked quite nervously as she noticed the rage hidden in Kol's dark eyes. "Nice to see you too Bonnie, not going to ask me how I am?" Kol said sarcastically. "I'm not scared of you Kol" said Bonnie trying to make herself sound confident. "Ohh well believe me Bonnie you should be right now because I am extremely angry after that little performance of yours earlier" Kol said snarling. Bonnie stepped out onto the porch to stand in front of Kol loosing all protection that once was around her when she was inside. "If you wanted to kill me you would have done it by now Kol so com'on what's stopping you?" Straight away Bonnie could see Kol's whole body tense as she asked. "Don't try me Bonnie because I'm really starting to loose patience with you and your little friends" Bonnie laguhed at him and said "oh come on Kol it shouldn't be hard for a vampire like you to easily kill me so com'on go for it!" . Bonnie's last remark clearly angered Kol because he grabbed hold of her and slamned her backwards against the wall of her house so their bodies were touching, there faces only centimetres apart and both of them breathing hard taking in what had happened.

"When ever I'm around you Bonnie I become a different person, I feel things that a vampire should never feel and this makes me angry because its something I can't explain" Kol eventually said. "What are you talking about Kol" Even when she said his name Bonnie began to feel butterflies in her stomach. "To be honest Bonnie I don't really know" Kol laughed. For a moment the pair just stood looking deep into each others eyes like they were lost in another world together.'He's beautiful' Bonnie thought. Kol leaned forward and ran his thumb down Bonnie's cheek, holding it there when he he got to her jaw. He moved his head forward and placed his soft lips onto Bonnie's. The pair became lost and oblivious to their surroundings as they both felt consumed by each others presence. The kiss quickly became more passionate as Kol started to move his delicate kisses down Bonnie's neck and she couldn't believe how good it felt, she never wanted it to end. Suddenly Kol stopped and stepped back to look at her with a triumphant expression on his face. "What?" Bonnie asked. 'Oh I just can't wait to see Bekah's face when I tell her I've won that's all' Kol smirked. "What do you mean you've won?" Bonnie said looking puzzled. ''I just told Bekah that I'd have you to myself very soon and looks like I'm halfway there so I guess I won" The original laughed. "So you kissed me just so you could win a bet with barbie?I'm such an idiot!"Bonnie said trying to hide the fact that she was hurt."Oh come now Bonnie that wasn't the only reason! I've always wanted to know what its like to make out with a witch" Kol winked. Bonnie raised her right hand and smacked Kol across the cheek leaving a small bruise that soon healed. "Ouch" Kol said sarcastically. "You stuck up,neurotic,self centered,murderous bastard!" Bonnie shouted but Kol placed his hand across her mouth to stop her from shouting any more insults. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it Bonnie, infact I think your only wishing I had taken it further" Kol teased. "Just stay the hell away from me!" Bonnie said once Kol had finally removed his hand. "Fine" he said walking down the steps of the front porch "but I'll see you soon Bonnie, very very soon" and he was gone in an instant.


	7. the arrangement

The next day Bonnie met up with Caroline and Elena at the grill for lunch. Elena and Caroline just talked about their relationships with Stefan and Tyler whilst Bonnie purposely avoided the subject of the Originals, especially Kol. 'How could I have been so stupid to think that there was a small part of Kol that actually had a heart? How the hell could I have thought he might actually like me?' Bonnie thought to herself. "So Bonnie have you spoken to Jeremy at all whilst he's in Denver?" Elena asked. 'Shit! How the could I forget Jeremy? I've been so wrapped up thinking about stupid Kol to ring my boyfriend but I can't tell Elena that!' Bonnie thought. She noticed Elena looking at her waiting so she replied "I was just gonna go call him now actually, I'll be back in a second" said Bonnie. As Bonnie reached the door of the Grill Kol opened it from the other side. He was stood with Klaus. Kol was wearing a simple black T-shirt and jeans but still looking stylish. Bonnie kept her eyes to the floor to avoid making eye contact with him. "Ladies first" Kol said politely as he pushed Klaus out the way. "Erh thanks" replied Bonnie shyly. "You really have got it bad for the Bennet witch haven't you brother" Bonnie heard Klaus say to Kol.

Once outside she searched the contacts on her phone until she found 'Jeremy'. Bonnie felt slightly sick as she hesitated before pressing call. 'What am I going to say to him?' Bonnie thought. The ringer kept ringing until finally she heard Jeremy's answerphone message. Hearing his voice instantly made her smile, oh how she had missed him. After the beep Bonnie said "Hey Jer its Bonnie I was just ringing to make sure your ok and to say that I miss you. Ring me back when you get a chance and I'll speak to you soon. I Love you Jeremy". "Aww how cute but I take it he doesn't know about what you got upto lastnight?" Kol said smirking as he leaned against the doorframe of the grill. "What do you want now Kol because I really don't want to talk to you" Bonnie replied. "Well as surprising as this may sound I actually came out here to make sure you were ok because I could hear Elena was worrying" Kol said sounding quite believable. "Ohh right well thanks" Bonnie said trying to stop a smile spreading across her face. "You know Bonnie your much prettier when you smile, shame we don't see it often" Kol said whilst blocking the door of the grill from Bonnie. Bonnie laughed a little before saying "ohh is that part of your bet as well? Send a few compliments my way and hope I'll fall for you so you can drink my body dry?". "Actually Bonnie that was a genuine compliment that I meant! I'm not that bad of a guy really Bonnie" Kol replied sincerely. "Ill believe that when I see it". "Fine. Come out for a drink with me tonight? Promise I won't bite" Kol said winking at her. "If it means you'll leave me alone afterwards then fine but don't get your hope up Kol" Bonnie said as she pushed him out the way to go back into the grill. "Meet me here at 7:30 tonight" Kol shouted after her.


	8. the date

At exactly 7:30pm Bonnie met Kol outside the grill. She wore a green strappy top with black skinny jeans and heels and had curled her hair. "You look amazing Bonnie" Kol said as he opened the door. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself I suppose" Bonnie said laughing. The pair ordered their drinks and went to sit down at a table. "What on earth would your friends say about you going on a date with a vampire? What a scandal" Kol said smirking. "They won't say anything because this is isn't a date Kol" Bonnie replied trying to make her point clear. "So what is the name for an occasion when two people who fancy each other go out for a drink together?" Kol said trying to tease Bonnie."I don't fancy you Kol, I'm with Jeremy". "Not for long" Kol replied.

"So have you always been so up yourself?" Bonnie asked Kol. "So do you always play so hard to get?" Kol asked. "Answer my question first and then I'll answer yours" Bonnie said smirking. "Fine! I guess I have always been 'up myself' if you were me you would be too, but when I was turned all those feelings and thoughts got hitened I'm afraid. Now answer my question.". "Fine! I only play hard to get with people I like but in your case I play hard to get so you get bored and leave me alone". "Why do you hate me so much Bonnie? Hating Nicklaus I can understand but why me so much?". Bonnie looked stunned for a moment as she tried to figure out what to reply. "I don't necesarilly hate you Kol, I just dislike vampires, which you happen to be". "But I was a normal human being before I was a vampire, I wasn't always the person I am now. I guess I'm a classic example of what being hunted by your own father for centuries can do to you." Even though he tried to laugh it off Bonnie could tell that the thoughts and memories Kol had of his father were painful ones. "I'm sorry about the way your father treated you Kol, but that's no excuse for the way your family have treated my friends". "I know and I'm sorry for that Bonnie" Kol said.

The pair carried on talking for a little while longer and playing games with vodka shots to find out more about each other. Bonnie started to find Kol incredibly interesting after learning about his early life before becoming a vampire and he taught her so many things about the decades he had enjoyed before being daggered by Klaus. Bonnie was starting to see another side of Kol, a side that she never even imagined could exist inside of him. He was attractive to Bonnie the first day she'd set eyes on him but now she new more about him his attractiveness increased rapidly. "Do you want a game of pool?" Kol suddenly said after finishing his drink. "Yes okay but I'll have to warn you I'm terrible at it!". 'What a lie that is!' Bonnie thought to herself because she was infact pretty brilliant at pool, she'd beaten Jeremy numerous times. Kol went first and used the pool cue to effortlessly break the different coloured balls out of their triangular formation on the table. Bonnie went next and purposely held her pool cue wrong. "You really are bad at this aren't you? Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you how to play pool tonight" Kol said laughing after seeing the way Bonnie held the cue. He gracefully walked round to where Bonnie was stood and stood next to her left side. He put his arm round Bonnie's waist and took hold of her right hand with his own and placed them onto the pool cue. He then took her left hand into his and put their hands further up the pool cue. "So this is how you hold the cue and then you gently push it forward to hit that ball over there" Kol instructed her. His lips where so close to her ear that when he spoke she felt them gently brush against the side of her face and his warm breath travelled down her neck sending shivers down her spine. "Now have a go on your own" he said. Bonnie went round the table continously knocking the balls into the small pockets at the sides of the pool table whilst taking sneaky looks at Kol's surprised face. When she was done she finally said "Your go I think?". "You said you were terrible at pool so what the hell was that?" Kol said. "Well maybe I told a little white lie" Bonnie said laughing. "I can't believe I've been hustled by a witch! I'm gonna get you back for that one Bennett" Kol replied winking at her.

After another hour of talking and drinking more alcohol Kol offered to walk to Bonnie home. When the two got to Bonnie's house Kol lightly grabbed Bonnie's wrist and pulled her back to face him putting his hands round her waist. "Remember when I said I'd get you back after your sneaky little show at the pool table? Well I figured kissing you was probably the best way of getting my revenge seeing as its something you didn't want me to do again". Bonnie looked up to face him and said "But what if I do want you to kiss me again". "Well that ruins my plan then doesn't it" He said. Kol moved his hands to place them on either side of Bonnie's face and placed his lips onto hers. Once again the pair got lost in the emotions and the feeling of their bodies being so close. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Kol's neck and ran her fingers through Kol's silky soft hair. Eventually the couple had to stop to find time to breathe. "Do you want to come in?" Bonnie asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I am a murdering bastard after all" Kol replied laughing. "I trust you" Bonnie said.

Once inside her house Bonnie led Kol upstairs to her bedroom. "So this is where Bonnie Bennet spends most of her moments" Kol said whilst looking at some of the pictures on Bonnie's dressing table. "Yes I guess it is" Bonnie said. "I'm just gonna go and put some more comfortable clothes on" she continued as she went through the door to her en suite bathroom. 5 minutes later Bonnie returned to find Kol laying on her bed with his arms folded behind his head looking as cute as ever. Bonnie walked over and laid beside him. After a few seconds Kol moved his hand and curled his fingers between Bonnie's, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand. Bonnie rolled over onto her side and rested her head onto his muscular chest which to Bonnie felt even more comfortable than her pillow. Bonnie placed her hand at the bottom of Kol's neck and he placed his arm round onto her waist with his hand slightly underneath her shirt. "Sweet dreams Bonnie" he said as he kissed her on the top of her head. "Night Kol" Bonnie replied. 'The perfect end to the perfect evening' She thought.


	9. The Morning after

**Im really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, been really busy with school work etc. So I really hope you like this chapter and sorry if you think it's a little short but I promise I will try to update more chapters as soon as I can! Hope you all like this **

**The morning after**

The next morning Bonnie was woken up by the sunlight that was creeping through the small gap in her curtains. She slowly sat up straight in her bed as she stretched her arms above her head before moving the loose strands of her hair from her face and rubbing her eyes. She had a slight headache from the night before and all the vodka shots she'd been drinking with Kol…. 'KOL' she suddenly thought. She swiftly turned her body to the left to see Kol still sat by her side with a cute smile spread across his features. "Morning beautiful" he said as he twirled a strand of Bonnie's hair around his finger. Bonnie smiled back at Kol as she recalled the events of last night in her head, 'I really have fallen for him' she thought to herself feeling butterfly's in her stomach. "Morning vampire" she finally replied making Kol expose his adorable dimples as he laughed. "And how is my little Bennett witch this morning?" Kol asked as he stroked Bonnie's cheek with the side of his thumb. "I have a slight headache" she replied "but other than that im good. I am meeting Elena later though so I should probably get ready". Bonnie let out a small sigh at the thought of ruining the tender moment they were both sharing. "Mmmm I should probably go before Nicklaus realises I haven't been home, he can be rather annoying when he wants to know all the details about my activities" the young original answered as he reluctantly pulled himself of Bonnie's bed and began straightening his shirt. "I'll see you later Bon" Kol said as he walked towards the door of her bedroom. Bonnie jumped out of her bed and ran over to Kol before he could leave, she softly grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her, "can we keep this a secret for a bit? Just until I sort things with Jeremy". She looked Kol in the eyes, her face pleading with him to agree with her but Kol just kissed her forehead and said "sure". Within seconds Kol was gone and Bonnie was left standing in her room alone feeling slightly worried that she'd upset him.

An hour later Bonnie was walking into town towards the Grill to meet Elena. To Bonnie it felt like she hadn't seen her friends for a very long time, she felt out of the loop. She had no idea what was now happening with the plans to kill the originals but she felt that she should find out soon. Bonnie and her friends always confided in each other about boys and relationships but she knew she couldn't tell them about Kol, well not yet anyway, none of them would understand her feelings for walked into the grill to find Elena waiting for her at the exact same table she had sat at on her so called 'date' with Kol. As Bonnie walked towards Elena she glanced at the bar slightly to find Klaus stood next to Kol who was looking right at her. When both their eyes met Kol gave bonnie a cheeky wink when Klaus wasn't looking which made her blush immediately.

Bonnie went and sat down in the chair opposite Elena. "Hey Elena" she said. "Hey BonBon how've you been?" Elena asked a sympathetic look spread on her face. "I'm feeling better than I was" Bonnie replied before asking Elena the same question. "Im alright" Elena nodded "Ohh and Jeremy told me to tell you he's sorry for not calling and that her misses you". Bonnie instantly felt a rush of guilt run through her body which made her feel as though she wanted vomit. Bonnie quickly looked towards the bar where she knew Kol was standing, he was deep in conversation with Klaus but she knew he was listening to every word she and Elena were saying. "So I said we'd go play pool with Meredith if that's ok?" Elena asked startling Bonnie a little. Bonnie swallowed before replying "sure, sounds good to me". The two got up from their table and walked over to the pool table at the far end of the grill. As she was walking, Bonnie could feel Kol's eyes burning in to her as he watched her every move whilst Klaus was ordering their drinks. "Hey girls" Meredith said excitedly as she handed both girls pool cues.


	10. Do I or Dont I?

The mystic grill was full of Bonnie, Elena and Meredith's laughter that was echoing round the building as the three girls were reminiscing about all the dodgy haircuts they had once had. 'it's strange' Bonnie thought, 'today is just like how it used to be…..normal'. Bonnie hadn't felt this close to normal in a long time, the game of pool that she was taking part in with Meredith and Elena showed her just how much she had missed little things like this, it showed her just how much she had missed her friends. Bonnie liked the thought of having her normal life back just how it was before everything went crazy with the vampires, werewolves and hybrids. Bonnie's thoughts were soon interrupted by Meredith however. "So Elena what's happening with the plan to kill the originals, I mean know that they're all linked I'm guessing your planning something right?". 'I knew it wouldn't last long' Bonnie thought to herself as she looked over the bar to find that Kol and Klaus had both left. "Well Esther said she needs another witch to help her with the next step…and that's where we need your help Bonnie". Bonnie abruptly turned round to find both Elena and Meredith's eyes on her. "What do you mean you need me?" Bonnie asked, horrified by what she was hearing. "Well Esther told me that you were a descendant of Ayanna, and that she needs you in order to channel your blood line which will then giver her enough power to kill all of the originals" Elena said biting her lip a little, she'd never seen Bonnie look so nervous and shocked. "I'm not doing it Elena, im sorry" Bonnie said shaking her head "I just….can't do it. It's too much power to handle and I don't feel comfortable helping Esther". Elena and Meredith stood stunned at Bonnie's reaction for a moment , they never expected that reaction from her. "Bonnie we finally have the chance to kill the original's….i thought you'd be ok about it all" Meredith exclaimed softly. "Well you thought wrong Meredith, im sorry if you feel im letting you down but I can't do it… it's hard to explain". Bonnie swiftly picked up her back and pulled her coat on, "I should probably go, I'll see you later guys". Bonnie smiled half-heartedly at Elena and Meredith before turning away from the pool table and walking out of the grill.

"I can't believe they wanted me to help Esther, I know they want to kill the originals but I can't help them….i can't help them kill Kol, I just can't" Bonnie muttered to herself as she walked back through the town towards her house. "I need to tell Kol, I have to tell him, I can't let them kill him". Bonnie had never felt so torn before, she knew she had to stand by her friends and help them in every possible way to keep everyone safe but now she had Kol in her life and she couldn't let them kill him he meant far too much too her now. "Oh my god!" Bonnie said aloud as she came to a sudden stop in the middle of the street. "I'm in love with him" she said, "I've actually fallen for him". A small smile appeared on Bonnie's features, her eyes lit up a little and her cheeks became flushed at what she'd just realised. She looked round a little to see if anyone had heard her but by the looks of thing know one had taken any notice of her. She resumed walking back to her house and pulled her phone out of her back that was swinging on her shoulder at her quick paces. She scrolled through her contacts until she found Kol's name and pressed the little green phone to ring him. After it had rung a few times Kol answered the phone in his normal almost sexy voice, "Hello Bonnie" he said. "Hey Kol" Bonnie answered, "I need you to meet me at my house I have something important I need to tell you". Bonnie did feel guilty about informing Kol on the plans, she felt as though she was betraying her friends but she had to tell him, especially after her revelation, but they would soon come up with another plan, they always did right?. "That's funny because I'm already here". Bonnie could just picture Kol's usual smirk as she listened to him on the other end of the phone. "Really? Well I better walk a bit faster " she replied whilst speeding up her pace. 'No backing out now Bon' she thought.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far! :D Have a great Day x**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie soon arrived home and ran up the steps to her front door. Once inside she threw her bag down on the kitchen table and turned to find Kol leaning against the door frame of the living room. "So what's this important thing you need to tell me" he said as he placed his hands on Bonnie's hips, pulling her towards him. "Well there are two things actually" Bonnie replied nervously as she rested her hands on Kol's shoulders. "You're not dumping me are you? Because that really wouldn't do my reputation any favours" Kol said with his usual childish grin. "No of course I'm not" Bonnie giggled before turning serious "you might need to sit down for what I've got to say though".

Bonnie took Kol's hand in hers and led him over to the sofa. "Your worrying me now Bonnie" Kol told Bonnie sternly as he sat down next to her. Bonnie took a deep breath before turning to face Kol, she took both his hands in hers and gently caressed his thumb with hers before looking back up to his eyes. "The thing is my friends have found a way to kill Klaus and they want me to help" Bonnie said almost in a whisper. Kol's eyebrows immediately became raised as he thought over what she had said, "but that's good isn't it?" he asked. Bonnie bit her lip a little as she averted eye contact with him, "it would be if it was just him that would die". "Now you've lost me Bonnie. What are you talking about?". Bonnie took another deep breath and looked back into Kol's dark brown eyes, "In order for us to kill Klaus, all of you have to die". Bonnie paused for a moment as she searched for some emotion in Kol's eyes but she got nothing. "Elena helped your mother link you, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Finn together. If one of you dies you all die. Esther is planning to perform a spell at the next full moon where she hopes that my magic and the magic of my ancestor's will reverse her spell that turned you all into vampires". Kol's eyes immediately turned black as he stood up, the anger inside almost spilling out of him as he picked up a vase on the table in front of the pair and threw it at the wall. "Why the hell didn't you tell me Bonnie?" he shouted. "I've only just found out, I'm sorry Kol! Bonnie answered as she tried to make him look at her, a tear rolling down her cheek. "And I suppose you're going to help my mother kill Nicklaus?" Kol growled. "I was until they told me I'd be killing you, I said no Kol". Kol turned to look at Bonnie for a few seconds, his eyes still black with anger as he pulled his jacket on and walked towards to the front door. Bonnie ran after him and stopped in the hallway, "I told them I couldn't help them because I realised I was in love with you… I love you Kol" she shouted at him before he could leave. Kol slowly shut the door in front of him and turned to face Bonnie who had now turned to an emotional wreck in front of him. He took a few steps towards her and gently rested both his hands on her cheeks as he lifted her head to look at him. "I love you too Bonnie" he whispered against her lips.

Kol pushed Bonnie against the wall behind her as his lips finally locked with hers. The pairs kisses grew more passionate as Bonnie roughly pulled Kol's jacket over his arms and threw it on the floor. Kol ran his hands through Bonnie's hair as he kissed along her jawline, his cold touch making Bonnie's body tingle. Bonnie moved her hand from Kol's neck and pulled his shirt over his head before dropping it next to his coat. She'd never actually seen him without his shirt before but she kind of knew what to expect. 'He's so hot' she thought to herself, giggling a little as she felt his hands underneath her shirt. Kol moved his kisses down Bonnie's neck as he began unbuttoning her blouse. The young witch pushed Kol away once he'd finished unbuttoning her shirt. He raised a brow as he asked "what's wrong?" but Bonnie pressed her finger to his lips to make him quiet. She took his hand in hers and led him towards the stairs, a smile spread across her face as she pulled him inside her bedroom.

That day Bonnie and Kol slept together for the first time.


	12. What to do?

Later that day Bonnie woke in her bed and rubbed her eyes a little before rolling over to find Kol still laying fast asleep next to her. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched him sleeping, 'who would have thought I'd end up with a 1000 year old vampire' she thought to herself. Bonnie laid for at least 10 minutes just examining every feature on Kol's face but her thoughts were soon interrupted by Kol, "Its rude to stare" he said in a mocking voice before opening his eyes. "I wasn't staring I was just watching, its different" she said with a quiet giggle as Kol stretched his arms. "So what are you going to do?" she said, biting her lip a little as her smile disappeared. Kol turned to look at Bonnie for a second with his rare serious face before pulling one of the pillows that laid next to him over his face, "Im going to lay here for all eternity" he said from beneath the pillow. Bonnie laughed slightly as she took Kol's hand in hers, "Im serious Kol, what are you going to do about Esther? The next full moon is tomorrow and I don't really fancy loosing someone else I love". Kol pulled the pillow from his face and threw it on the floor as he pulled Bonnie over to rest her head on his chest whilst he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're not going to lose anyone else Bonnie, I'll take care of it I promise".

Two Hours later

Kol ran effortlessly up the marble steps in to the Mikaelson mansion and into the long drawing room in which he found Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. "Oh look, the wanderer returns" Klaus said as he temporarily looked up from his artwork to his younger brother who was now leaning against the fireplace. "We all know he wasn't wandering Klaus, he was with the Bennett witch, isn't that right dear brother?" Rebekah rhetorically asked as she sat painting her nails. "I don't think that's really any of your business is it Bekah?" Kol instantly answered as he cast a very sarcastic grin in his sister's direction. "Enough!" Elijah said with a wave of the hand, "Kol can take care of himself. We have more important things to discuss such as mother's weird behaviour". "Well you'd be right to be worried Elijah, it seems mummy dearest wants to kill us all" Kol answered, "and it seems our dear brother was only too willing to help her". All three of Kol's siblings sent him an infuriated glance as they focused their attention on him. "Don't be ridiculous Kol, mother loves us she wouldn't want to kill us" Rebekah spat at her brother as she walked towards to door behind him. "Why would I lie about this Rebekah?" Kol asked. "I don't know Kol but your pretty little girlfriend might do and no doubt you got this information from her? If she's lying I will tear her apart" Rebekah whispered in Kol's ear as she brushed past him. The last part of Rebekah's speech infuriated Kol, he spun round and grabbed Rebekah's arm before she could leave and pulled he back in to the centre of the room, "Touch her and I'll put you back in that box of yours for another century" he snarled at her. Rebekah laughed loudly her brother and flashed a mocking small almost identical to his, "You really have fallen fall her haven't you? Looks like you should listen to your own advice, what was it you said to me? Ohh that's right falling for a mortal is the first sign of weakness; isn't that right Kol?". "Shut up Rebekah, your wining is painful" Klaus exclaimed as he threw his drawings down on the sofa next to him. "What is it exactly that she has planned?" Klaus asked, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Kol wandered forward and took a seat in front of Klaus before speaking to his siblings. "She performed a spell that has linked us as one; if one of us dies we all die together. Bonnie said that mother wants to carry out a ritual on the next full moon where she hopes to use Bonnie's power and the power of her ancestors to reverse her own magic" he told the others, looking at them each as he shared the information. "So how do we stop her?" Elijah asked as he tapped his fingers against his forehead. "All we can do is interrupt the ritual and try to stop her" Kol shrugged.

Back at Bonnie's

It had been an hour since Kol had left and Bonnie was already missing him, the house now felt lonely as it was just her. She started rummaging round downstairs, tidying things away as danced to the music that was now playing from the radio in the kitchen. Bonnie spun round to find Elena stood in the doorway in front of her, "I did knock" Elena said. Bonnie couldn't help but stand in silence for a few minutes as she stared at Elena. "Look Bon, I know you said you didn't want to help us but there's someone here that wants to speak to you". Just as Elena spoke the last few words, another figured appeared in the doorway next to her, a woman she had seen at the Mikaelson ball….`Esther' Bonnie thought to herself. "Hello Bonnie" the tall blonde woman said, "I know that you know who I am so I'll cut the introductions and just say what needs to be said" Esther spoke softly. "I love my children but they are an abomination on this earth. I cannot bare to see them cause any more pain or suffering to those around them Bonnie! I need to restore the balance of nature and I need your help to do so" the original witch explained to Bonnie who just stood in silence. "Please Bonnie" Elena reinforced Esther's plea. Bonnie just stood and looked at the floor as she contemplated what the pair in front of her had said. Bonnie suddenly had an idea as to how she could help Kol, it was a spell she had read in her grimwar a long time ago that she could use to prevent Esther from channelling her power and the power of her ancestors. Bonnie put on her best smile and looked up at Elena and Esther before answering, "I'll do it". "Thank you Bonnie" Elena and Esther both said in harmony, "Your ancestors would be proud" Esther continued. Bonnie nodded at the pair as she tried to act as though she was as happy as they were, she hated every moment of lying to Elena. "We'll leave you to think" Elena said as she smiled widely at her best friend.

Once Elena and Esther had gone, Bonnie rushed over to the shelves and pulled out her grimwar in which she had seen the spell she was planning to use. She read through the spell multiple times, trying her best to memorise it. 'Bonnie what are you doing?' she heard a familiar voice say inside her head, 'you know you can't take on Esther, she's too strong, it'll kill you'. Bonnie looked up from her grimwar to the picture of her grams that was on the table in front of her. "I have to do this Grams, I'm sorry" she said as she tried to hold back tears. Bonnie stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath as she did so. "If I'm going to do this no one can know, not even Kol".


	13. The Truth Always comes out in the end

Today was that day, that day that everything in Bonnie's world would change. Bonnie had been nervous all day and couldn't take her eyes away from the clock that was endlessly ticking on the wall in the kitchen. She hadn't seen Kol since yesterday morning but Bonnie thought that that was probably a sensible thing to do because she definitely didn't want to break down in front of him and reveal what she was going to do, he would only try to stop her. The young witch couldn't stop pacing up and down the hallway in her home, every so often looking at her reflection in the large silver mirror. She couldn't help feel that she was disappointing her grams, after all her grams didn't like vampires and had warned her to stay away from them. Bonnie couldn't help but think about the voice she had heard inside her head last night; the same sentences of `you can't' and 'it'll kill you' were being played over and over again like a broken record. But Bonnie knew she was doing the right thing, she knew Kol was her soul mate and she had promised herself that she would never ever let anyone hurt him even if it killed her.

**3 hours later**

Finally the clock struck 8pm and Bonnie gathered her things from the sofa and pulled on her coat as she rushed out of the front door in the direction of the woods. The trek through the trees seemed to take a lifetime to Bonnie who was now terrified that Elena and Caroline would hate her forever for what she was about to do. 'But they've done things behind my back right? Things that hurt me but I always forgive them' she said to herself nervously.

As Bonnie neared the clearing the voices ahead became louder and louder along with the sea of flames rising around who she thought were Esther and Finn. Bonnie stopped at the edge of the trees and his in the shadows evaluating the scene before her. To her right stood Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Alaric. There in front of her, standing in the middle of a large star symbol with flame torches stood around them, was Esther and Finn. As Bonnie looked to the left she saw three tall and muscular figures coming out of the trees to stand opposite Esther. Bonnie's heart literally skipped a beat as she Kol, he didn't look scared or worried at all, in fact he looked handsome as well as ruthless with his leather jacket and tight black shirt. Bonnie watched Kol as he walked towards the edge of the circle, pacing up and down around the perimeter as the flames roared up in front of him while he kept his eyes fixated on his mother. "Well isn't this lovely" he spat at his brother Finn, "the favourite son ready to play sacrificial lamb whilst were out here. Oh you really are pathetic Finn". "Be quiet Kol!" Esther shouted at her youngest son, "You brother knows virtue that you could only imagine". "Oh enough mother, all this talk is boring me" Klaus chipped in as he wandered forward to stand beside Kol. "For 1000s of years I have had to watch you cause pain and suffering to those who have done you no wrong, I have felt the pain of your victims, shared the sorrow of their families along with feeling disappointed by you all. But now it is time, it is time that I repaid the earth and my sisters by undoing the evil that I created" Esther spoke confidently, addressing each of her children. Suddenly Esther turned and walked in the direction that Bonnie was standing, before stopping at the edge of the circle and holding out her hands towards Bonnie, "join me sister" Esther said softly as she smiled encouragingly at Bonnie.

Bonnie hadn't even realised that she'd been noticed but now all eyes were fixated on her, Elena nodding supportively and Kol looking almost heartbroken at the thought of Bonnie helping to kill him. Bonnie threw a quick glance in his direction as she walked closer and closer to Esther before finally taking her hands. By glancing at Kol, Bonnie had hoped to somehow explain things to him but she knew it hadn't worked, she could see the hurt etched across his features. "Help me Bonnie" Esther finally said as she squeezed Bonnie's hands gently. The young Bennett girl took one last look at the faces around her as she knew it could be the last. Bonnie turned her attention back to Esther and through gritted teeth she shouted "NO!" She pulled her hands away from Esther and took a step back as Elena ran towards her. "Bonnie what's going on? We talked about this yesterday you said you would help" Elena exclaimed with a puzzled look. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Elena as she said "I know what I said Elena, but I lied, I can't do it, I can't help you". As she spoke Bonnie could feel Esther's powers trying to work inside of her, trying to use the power that was now building up within her body. The flames had now become a foot higher as the stars shone brightly in the black sky above. Bonnie knew that this was it. She started reciting the spell from her grimwar as she felt her magic fighting against Esther's. It was true, Esther was far far more powerful than Bonnie but the young witch had always known she was destined for great things. Bonnie felt her body tingling frantically as she focussed all her powers on Esther, her powers almost creating a shield around her that repelled Esther's. The whispers around her filled the air, many asking "what's she doing?" and "has she gone mad". But suddenly Bonnie felt her body becoming week, her strength diminishing as blood trickled from her nose. Her body began trembling as she fought against Esther. "She's going to kill herself" she heard Stefan's horrified voice say. In the corner of her eye Bonnie saw Kol struggling against Klaus as he tried to get to her, "Bonnie stop it" he was shouting as Elijah joined Klaus in holding their brother back. "Let her do it Kol, she's saving us all" Klaus shouted as he became infuriated by Kol. The blood began to flow from Bonnie's nose faster and faster, her knees became weaker as she felt her power build inside her one final time as she shouted the spell at Esther.

Suddenly the flames in front of Bonnie blew out as Esther and Finn disappeared from everyone's sight. Bonnie instantly fell to her knees, her body now no longer able to carry on. Everything around her became a blur; the voices were all mixed into one and became impossible to make any sense of. Bonnie's eyes became flooded with tears as her emotions overflowed. Her breathing became deep as she gasped for air, her hands resting on the ground as she tried to support her body. Kol had finally broken free from his brothers and had used his vampire speed to rush to Bonnie's side. He pulled her close to him as he rapped his coat around her shoulders, taking her face in his hands. "What the hell were you thinking of Bonnie?" he asked as he brushed some strands of her hair behind her ear with his thumb. "I was keeping you alive" she said as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Is anyone else confused right now?" Damon asked sarcastically as he and everyone else watched Bonnie and Kol consoling each other. "Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena asked gingerly, "he's an original". Bonnie pulled herself away from Kol before turning to face all of her friends. "I know he's an original Elena but I love him" Bonnie replied as Kol watched proudly from behind her. "But what about Jeremy? Your with Jeremy!" Elena said feeling angry at the thought of her best friend betraying her little brother. "Im going to finish with him Elena, I didn't intend for any of this to happen but it has and ive decided ok. Kol is the only one I want, the only one I love." Bonnie said as she tried to calm her friend down. "So you've been cheating on Jeremy?" Damon chipped in with an incredibly large smirk on his face. "Don't you start, at least I haven't been trying to steal my brother's girlfriend" Bonnie shouted. "Bonnie!?" Elena exclaimed due to her surprise at her friend's outburst. "Well its true Elena! We all know that he's in love with you, even Stefan can see it for god sake! but if you want to be with both of them then it's fine as long as you're the one that's happy right?". Elena stood in silence, stunned by what Bonnie had just said. "I've never judged the ways in which you find happiness Elena, so don't judge mine. All that matters to me is that Kol loves me just as much as I love him and I'm sorry if your disappointed in me but for once I'm doing something for my benefit and no one else's. I couldn't let you all kill Kol, even if it does mean that I have saved Klaus, because I can't lose anyone else I love." Bonnie suddenly felt Kol pulling her towards him before he pressed his lips to hers, passionately kissing her as the onlookers gasped in their direction.

"Promise me you won't ever do something like that ever again Bonnie, I can't watch you put yourself through that" Kol said as he pulled his lips from Bonnie's and looked into her eyes. "I promise" Bonnie said softly as she pulled Kol into a tight embrace. "Let's go" Kol said as he pulled Bonnie towards the exit of the clearing. "I will sort things with Jeremy, Elena,I promise" Bonnie said before leaving with Kol.


	14. Nothing's ever simple

Waking up next to Kol was always the best part of Bonnie's day. She loved his scruffy brown hair and the way he'd close his eyes as though he was sleeping. 'He looks almost human' Bonnie giggled to herself. Bonnie let her long slender fingers dance across the handsome young man's bare chest causing the corners of Kol's mouth to curl into a cheeky grin. Bonnie slowly and softly kissed along Kol's shoulder, up his neck and along his jaw line as she gently climbed on top of him. 'So I was thinking we could spend the day together today?' Bonnie asked sweetly. Kol's eyes quickly flicked open, the smile disappearing from his face. 'What's wrong?' Bonnie asked urgently as she sat up slightly hurt by the expression on her love's face. 'Nothing' he replied with a shake of the head, 'I've just got some things I need to sort out with Nicklaus that's all'. Bonnie's eyebrows narrowed as she eyed Kol suspiciously, 'what things? Why can't it wait?' she asked. 'It nothing for you to worry that pretty head about Bon' he said softly as he brushed his thumb against her cheek, the coldness of his skin making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 'Look I better go, we can spend all evening together, I promise Bon!' Kol said as he pulled his white shirt on over his head. 'See you later' he said as he opened the window opposite her bed and jumped to the ground below. 'Well that was extremely weird' Bonnie said to herself.

A few hours later Bonnie found herself walking into the dimly lit Mystic Grill. She knew that it was going to be awkward if the others were there but they were going to have to get over it someday right?. She spotted Caroline sat at the end of the bar looking endlessly into the glass in front of her. Bonnie slowly walked over and stood beside her friend, 'Hey care' she said half smiling. Caroline looked round and glared at Bonnie slightly as she considered her answer. 'I'm surprised you're talking to me now you're an original groupie and all' she said slightly hurt. 'Come on Caroline, your my best friend! I love you! Me being will Kol doesn't change the fact the you and Elena are always going to be my girlfriend'. 'Of course everything changes Bon, your sleeping with the enemy!' Caroline said as she tried to restrain herself from shouting. 'I know you don't understand my feelings for Kol, I didn't either, but all I know is that I've never felt the way I do with him ever before. We can't help who we fall in love with ! Look at you and Tyler…'. ' Caroline cut Bonnie of mid-sentence with 'don't compare you and Kol with me and Tyler Bon its completely different.' 'Please Caroline I don't want to fall out with you, I need you' Bonnie said with a hopeful smile etched across her face. 'Well you better join me then' Caroline giggled after giving her friend's words a thought.

The girls sat for nearly an hour talking and toasting their friendship. Everything seemed to be going right; she had the perfect guy and the most amazing best friend, what could possibly go wrong?

'Bonnie!' said a deep voice behind her almost making her choke on her drink. She spun round to find Jeremy stood in front of her, his usually childish grin spread on his face as he rushed towards Bonnie, his muscular arms ready to wrap around her tiny little waste. Jeremy pulled Bonnie closer, almost crushing her against his body as he lent down to kiss her soft red lips. Bonnie instantly pressed her hands against Jeremy's chest, pushing his mouth away from hers. 'What's wrong Bon? It's me' Jeremy said confused as he reluctantly removed his arms from Bonnie's waist. Bonnie swallowed hard in her throat, how could she do this? She knew that what she needed to tell him would break his heart. 'I need to talk to you Jeremy' Bonnie said biting her lip. As she looked up she noticed Elena appear behind Jeremy's shoulder. 'Not here Jer, let's go for a walk' she said trying to hide the guilt in her voice. 'Whatever you need to say you can tell me here Bonnie! Just tell me!' Jeremy said agitated by the suspense. Bonnie let out a deep breath and scanned the room to see who may be listening to her conversation. She suddenly noticed Kol walking through the door behind Jeremy. His eyes wandered straight to her as he stopped at the wooden staircase. 'He knew you were back' Bonnie said softly to herself. 'What?!' Jeremy asked. By the look on Kol's face he had heard her too. He looked at her, an apologetic expression on his face. 'He lied to me this morning' Bonnie thought to herself. Her thoughts however, were soon woken by Jeremy repeatedly asking 'what are you talking about Bonnie?'. She looked straight into his eyes hoping that they would show him how sorry she really was, 'I'm sorry Jer, I can't be with you anymore… I've fallen for someone else, I'm so so Sorry Jeremy'. Jeremy stood silent for a moment, just staring into Bonnie's eyes. 'Who is it? Jeremy asked now avoiding eye contact with Bonnie. 'Just tell him Bonnie, you can see how much he's hurting' Elena said from beside her baby brother. Bonnie took a deep breath and exhaled, 'Its Kol Mikaelson' she said now focusing on the floor. She couldn't bear to look at the reaction on Jeremy's face. 'Kol Mikaelson? He asked in a disgusted tone. 'That's right' Kol said arrogantly in his perfect British accent as he appeared beside Bonnie, 'Got a problem Gilbert?'. 'I can't do this' Bonnie said as she ran past Jeremy and out of the grill, covering her mouth as she felt the contents of her stomach rising.

Jeremy was soon to follow Bonnie out the grill, but was also disappointed by Bonnie's sudden disappearance. He kicked the dirt on the ground in front of him and tucked his hands into his pockets as he started to wander back to the Gilbert household. He bit his lip as he desperately tried to hold back the tears that he could feel brewing inside his eye sockets. All of a sudden he felt to hands grasp his shoulders and pull him into the ally next to him. He opened his eyes to find Kol stood infront of him, his hand tightly grasped around Jeremy's throat. 'A word of advice Jeremy, stay well away from my girl' Kol aggressively said with his characteristic smirk. 'Why? You worried she'll change her mind and come back to me?'. Kol laughed for a few moments before answering 'you a pathetic worthless human against me, one of the most powerful beings on this earth? I think we both know who she'll choose so stay way Jeremy, I won't be so….nice next time'. In a flash Kol was gone and Jeremy was left rubbing his next.


End file.
